smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
The Two Shell Treaty (2006 Series)
Episode 9 '''is the '''ninth episode of ''Super Mario Bros. Z''. It is the second episode of the Omega Doomship arc. This episode picks up where the previous one left off. it will be the second episode of the Omega Doomship Arc. Plot After entering the Omega Doomship and destroying Bowser's Army and Koopatrols, Mario's fate is currently unknown after being weakened and poisoned by the Poison Mushroom twice and being badly defeated by Basilisx, while Bowser and the princess are watching him. Yoshi, Tanooki Luigi and Fire Sonic are incapacitated due to Basilisx turning them to stone. Dr. Eggman has left Bowser's command outpost to finish completing his secret weapon (Mecha Mario) after seeing his arch-nemesis along with the other three heroes. Meanwhile, Shadow has elected to pursue the remaining two Chaos Emeralds by himself, due to a disagreement with Sonic to help Mario, Yoshi, and Luigi save Princess Peach from Bowser. Stuffwell was left behind by Luigi and Yoshi in the Skypop after passing through in a hole that Luigi created by firing the Sky Pop Mark II's missile, without knowing what happened to Mario and his friends. All of the rest is currently unknown except that the Heroes will encounter and fight Bowser's mighty children, the Koopalings and especially Bowser Jr. There will also be a second fight with Basilisx in this episode but it is unknown if it will between Mario and Baslisx or all of the heroes (except for Shadow) and Basilisx. Trivia *Alvin-Earthworm stated that he is not making any previews, possibly to add in some suspense. *He has said that one new Power-Up will be making an appearance for the heroes. *Alvin made a journal post at DeviantART saying that he will continue making Episode 9 in his free time. *This is the second time, only ONE hero (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, or Shadow) is absent. In this case, Shadow. *A calendar post for the SMBZ site indicated that Episode 9 will air on April 1st, 2012. Whether this is indeed the case or if it was an early April Fools Day joke has yet to be determined. *This episode along with Episode 10 is really likely to confirm who the mysterious figure that is seemed to be Dr. Eggman really is. *Although one reason that Episode 9's production was going slow, was that Alvin-Earthworm was trying to find voice clips for the Koopalings, but thanks to a friend he has them for Episode 9. *This will be the second epsiode where Mecha Sonic is absent (not making a appearence) but could be mentioned. Main Character Appearances *Mario (9th) *Luigi (9th) *Yoshi (6th) *Sonic The Hedgehog (8th) *Bowser (5th) *Kamek (5th) *Kammy (3rd) *Dr. Eggman (unconfirmed) (3rd) (expected) *Basilisx (2nd) (confirmed) *The Koopalings (3rd) (confirmed) *Mecha Mario (2nd) (possibly/expected) *Princess Peach (8th) (expected) *Stuffwell (3rd) Transformation Appearances *Poisoned Mario (2nd) *Tanooki Luigi (2nd) (expected) *Fire Sonic (2nd) (expected) Category:Mario Appearances Category:Luigi Appearances Category:Sonic Appearances Category:Yoshi Appearances Category:Koopalings Appearances Category:Basilisx Appearances Category:Stuffwell Appearances Category:Bowser Appearances Category:Princess Peach Appearances Category:Kamek Appearances Category:Kammy Appearances Category:Episodes